


Life Animated

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: Cutegirlmayra - Fandom, not a fandom
Genre: Life Animated, Scripts, cutegirlmayra, shortfilm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: A family connects to their autistic son through Disney.
Relationships: Family and home, Father and Son - Relationship, father and mother
Kudos: 1





	Life Animated

Life Animated

(Converted from Script to Doc. Inspired from a true documentary)

EXT. BACKYARD - DAY

We see DAD, ROGER STEWART, straight out of a 90's family commercial, horsing around with his two Sons, SIMON, his oldest, and COLTON, his youngest.

It's a bright day with pristine grass, a few trees, a wooden fence, and a clean backyard fit for a playful, family wrestle.

Dad spins Simon around as COLTON dangles from his adjacent arm. Big smiles, lots of laughs.

Cheers from the children stir MOM, JANET STEWART, a woman with short brown hair, who reclines back and watches with the same joy.

The toddlers continue playing with their Dad as Simon kicks the ball and Dad goes to retrieve the ball, but Colton stops following.

Dad teases Simon with the ball, shifting it around before noticing Colton staring off into space. Frozen. Blank.

Dad stands up straight, grasping Simon close to his side and calling out to Colton.

DAD

Colton?

Mom's expression turns as the commotion abruptly halts. Is something wrong?

Colton's unresponsive, staring away from his father.

MOM

Colton!

Nothingness.

This hasn't happened before.

INT. AUTISM SPECIALIST OFFICE - DAY

Dad and Mom sit still in an office that desperately yearns to be a fun place, but remains gloomy as a hospital room.

Colorful, Autistic posters line the walls. One reads: PROGRAMS FOR PARENTS WITH SPECIAL NEEDS CHILDREN.

SPECIALIST (O.S)

Now, it's common for Autistic children to have obsessions.

INT. AUTISM CENTER TEST ROOM - DAY

Colton sits in another room, holding his Sebastian puppet as a person stands with a clipboard to take notes. He stares fixated at a screen playing a popular Disney movie.

Dad intently peers through a small window on the door, worried and deep in thought.

Mom quickly, lovingly, tugs him away into the SPECIALIST's office.

SPECIALIST (O.S)

We strongly discourage parents from letting their children indulge in these behaviors.

INT. AUTISM SPECIALIST OFFICE - DAY

The SPECIALIST, an African American woman with long, thick, wavy hair lowers her large glasses down from skimming over Colton's paperwork. The file has Dad and Mom's names printed neatly by his smiling face. The photo of Colton is young, like the time he was playing out in the backyard.

SPECIALIST

I'm afraid sitting Colton down by the Television is a poor way to occupy his mind. My advice would be to keep him away from it.

Dad shifts his attention back to the door.

INT. HOME - DAY

Colton has placed himself down directly in front of the black screen of the T.V.

Dad walks by, and a few moments later, Mom walks by. Then Simon stops to look at Colton and turns on the T.V.

Dad peruses through the newspaper and heads off to grab a cup off the counter of the kitchen when he hears the T.V turn on.

Not again.

He comes back out to spot Simon gently pushing The Hunchback of Notre Dame into the VHS player.

DAD (sorrowful)

Simon?

SIMON

He's waiting for it.

DAD

He has to learn to do without.

Dad picks up Simon as Colton's eyes engage.

They angle to the play button.

Dad puts Simon down, squatting to be at his level.

DAD

It's bad for him. He has to leave it alone.

SIMON (Innocently)

I'm sorry, Daddy...

Dad turns around when he hears Disney's classical logo begin to play.

Dad picks Colton up as he goes to stop the tape.

An unexpected touch.

Colton flings his hands about, throwing a tantrum, crying out a grunt of disapproval from the sudden sensation of being held.

Dad ignores the hysterical wailing deafening his ears and fiddles with the VHS, dueling the machine to release the tape.

It's never been this difficult.

Dad finally manages to get it loose when a string of film gets ripped and stuck inside the VHS.

DAD (Struggling not to swear)

Gah-! Grk..! Son of a-!

His finger has been cut, but he continues to pull and distort the film while trying to take it out. Mom hears the chaotic commotion and rushes into the room.

MOM

What on earth is going on!?

Simon rushes to his mom's side as Dad continues to combat the unrelenting film tape, refusing to yield.

Dad angrily repels himself away, groaning and rising in his frustration.

DAD

Take Colton.

He hands the distraught Colton to his mother, who begins to try and shush him while also watching what Dad is doing. He opens a drawer, fumbling around for something.

Again, he notices his finger bleeding but just ignores it.

Not important right now.

He lifts the retrieved scissors.

SIMON (Realizing)

No, Dad... Don't-!

Dad pulls the film tape out in a thin line.

Colton's drowned crying halts when Dad opens the scissors and holds them over the delicate, gleaming brown strip.

His eyes twitch at the sound of the snipping tape.

A lull arises in Colton, silencing him as his head bobs in exhaustion.

Mom bounces Colton in her arms, looking to Dad as though uncertain of his actions.

Dad stands in the moment a bit longer, looking to Mom in defeat. Dad moves by Mom and Colton, touching her arm on the way out.

Simon walks over to the VHS, then looks to the ruined film.

Mom rubs Colton's eyes and wipes his tears off, kissing his forehead.

SIMON (Defeated)

I liked that movie.

Static scatters noise back into the home.

On the ground, the tinted brown of the cut tape. Above, the dangling other half like a severed vein, still connected to the VHS...

INT. AUTISM SPECIALIST OFFICE - DAY

Sitting around the office room, Dad stares off through the opened door of the Specialist's office again.

MOM

It's the only thing that consoles him.

SPECIALIST

It can't be the "only" thing, ma'am.

Dad looks away from the door and caresses Mom's trembling hand.

The Specialist remains polite, but her built-in professionalism leaves an unresponsive atmosphere in the room.

INT. HOME - DAY

Colton, once again, finds himself in front of the T.V. Staring...

He is surrounded by countless drawings of Disney characters, but only the side-kicks. Little one-liners are beneath some of the drawings. He looks much older, but his eyes still remain hazed over.

He places his notepad down after ripping a drawing out to place by his feet and looks over to the movie rack, barer than the previous years.

He gets up and begins shifting through the movies. He sees the Little Mermaid way in the back and smiles.

Mom and Dad sit across from one another at the table in the same room, going over paperwork and reading a book. Minding their own business.

Colton firmly grasps the VHS in his hands and looks to his father...

He approaches and places the movie down in front of him.

Mom sees the film and immediately looks to Dad. Dad barely eyes it before turning over the newspaper to the cartoons.

DAD

Want to look at something funny? Come 'ere.

Dad places Colton on his knee, but he squirms, not liking the touch again.

DAD (CONT'D)

(Cooing)

Look at this funny-looking guy, huh? Isn't he something?

Mom's openly conflicted, slowly lowering her book.

Dad continues to bounce Colton on his knee, then pulls out his keys to try and distract him, but nothing.

This exchange is visibly unsettling to Mom, her body turning stiff. She trades the book for the film and begins moving hastily to the T.V

DAD

Hon?

Mom, with resounding resolve, puts the tape in as quickly as she can.

DAD

Janet?

MOM

He likes it. He responds better to it.

Mom presses play as Dad gets up, still bouncing Colton in his arms as he approaches her.

DAD

Honey, we talked about this.

MOM

You don't talk. Me and the Specialist talk and she's not here.

Dad senses the shift in her and goes to turn the T.V off.

MOM

Don't you dare!

Mom explodes, causing Dad to pull Colton away from her. Fast.

MOM (CONT'D)

You touch that stupid box and I swear!

DAD

Hon...

Mom turns away.

That's not okay.

DAD

You swear what, Janet? You swear he'll come back? What do we know?

MOM (On the verge of breaking down)

If you touch that box-!

DAD

How long have you been feeling this way? Talk to me, Janet!

MOM

I'm his mother!

DAD

And I'm his father! Doesn't that mean I'm supposed to be apart of protecting him too?

MOM

Get off my back. What would you do better?

DAD

I'd start by talking to you.

Silence. A moment passes as the air conditioning kicks on and brings sound to the house again.

The Disney logo plays as Colton wiggles out of his father's arms, causing Dad to put him down.

He stays entranced at the familiar animation of the star flying over the Disney Castle.

Dad and Mom watch him come to life a moment, a wide-eyed look of wonder on their son's face.

DAD

What do you think we should do?

Mom stifles a moment of weakness. She begins picking up Colton's drawings.

Dad simply watches a moment before lowering down and doing the same.

DAD

(Sigh)

Janet... We're not specialists.

MOM

But we are all he's got.

Mom looks up with pained tears, taking off to put the drawings away in Colton's room upstairs.

Colton sits comfortably, shifting his feet Indian-style as the screen illuminates the space around him.

Dad, frozen, decides to do the same.

INT. HOME - DAY

Dad reads his paper on the ground next to Colton as the Little Mermaid plays with animated voices chiming through the old speakers.

INSERT Ariel's voice lurching out of her mouth, being drawn to the sea witch. She clutches her throat as Ursula laughs and sings.

Colton points to the screen, suddenly animated as he tries to speak out.

COLTON

Vo... Voie!

Immediately, Dad's head moves up from his papers. Did he hear that correctly?

Dad looks to Colton and then to where his wife is, still upstairs. He returns his gaze to Colton who slumps back into being a stone in the living room.

Dad, still in shock, starts to realize he wasn't dreaming.

DAD

Well, I-... He... Did you...

Simon comes into the room as Dad splutters out fragments of thoughts.

Dad sees Simon. Definitely not a dream.

DAD (CONT'D)

Get your mother.

He rewinds the VHS, it whirls at lightning speeds as Simon goes to call his mother.

MOM

What now?

Mom peers down from upstairs. Dad rushes to where she is, calling up to her.

DAD

I'm gonna play it back and you watch, honey. You watch.

Even Mom notices Dad's sudden change and curiosity gets the better of her. She starts down the stairs.

The family watches the screen replay the same moments again.

Colton sparks to life and points once more, speaking the same noise again.

COLTON

Voie.

Mom looks to Dad, bending down in front of Colton. Dad has tears in his eyes as he looks from Colton to Mom.

SIMON

He's doing it!

Overwhelmed, Mom and Dad just look to Simon with joy.

DAD

He's coming home.

That stupid box.

It's Hope.

INT. AUTISM SPECIALIST OFFICE - DAY

Back in the office, the Specialist looms with a polite smile.

SPECIALIST

It's only mimicry. I'm sorry, but in my professional opinion, I must encourage you to stop enabling him. These aren't miracles you're seeing. They're not a cure. I hate to say it, but Colton returning to the way he was is just... not possible.

DAD (Abruptly)

I want to connect with my son. These movies are doing that for my family.

Dad has spoken back. His energy subsides a moment as the room is left in utter silence.

Mom encouragingly places a hand to his own, rubbing it as she nods and lowers her face from view.

He sees the approval and composes himself.

DAD (CONT'D)

He draws, you know. Of course you don't know. But the crazy thing is, it's never the heroes. No... He draws Miss's Pots from Beauty and The Beast. He draws Iago from Aladdin and Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh. He draws the Dwarfs and the Gargoyles. Great drawings. It's been years since he's last spoken, but do you know what? He writes. He writes next to those drawings, Don't forget them. I'll save them. He's the hero. He's in love with the side-kicks. He's not just hearing sounds from the speakers. He knows there's meaning. He knows they're words.

The Specialist leans forward.

SPECIALIST

Sir, you want me to say something here, but I really can't do that.

DAD

He's in there, and I won't forget him.

INT. HOME - DAY

Dad strides by Colton sitting at his usual spot in front of the old T.V. He stops to notice the credits rolling on Aladdin.

Dad pivots without taking his eyes off the T.V, addressing Mom, who's pouring over some bills, exhausted and stressed.

DAD

How long has he been watching the credits?

MOM (Irritably)

Huh? Umm... I-I don't know. Does it matter? He's happy.

She clearly has her focus elsewhere. Dad's halfway into leaving but is hooked on Colton's demeanor.

Colton is staring blankly at the screen, not even acknowledging his father's presence.

But there's a sorrow there. As though he's waiting.

Simon is sitting doing his homework, looking bored as anything, but he looks up at his dad. He knows what to do, but Dad has told him not too.

Dad takes a second before rewinding the VHS, carefully tucking one leg under the other, and sits down Indian-style with Colton.

Simon smiles, taking the opportunity to sit with Dad and Colton and watch the movie.

Together, they all watch the movie play the traditional Disney castle animation and music.

The light illuminates them, first to Colton while the star still flies and then to Dad, then to Simon. Lastly, Mom looks up to see the blinding light that silhouettes their figures.

She too gets up and sits next to her family. Behind Colton, Mom and Dad reach out and hold one another's hands.

INT. COLTON'S ROOM - NIGHT

Dad peeks into Colton's room.

He steadily walks in, watching his son stare at the wall.

Colton's drawings surround him on the bed. All the drawings are of the cheerful side-kicks.

His eyes dart up from the pictures and back to Colton, lost in his own darkness.

DAD

How can I reach you..?

The words form as barely a whisper, but a man looking at a problem a different way.

He tilts his head to the stuffed Sebastian puppet laying next to Colton on his bed. Many stuffed animals of Disney sidekicks rest behind him, but Colton must have specifically selected this one to lay next to him.

Then, as though mischievously inspired, a playful smile crosses Dad's face and he ducks down quietly under the side of Colton's bed.

He carefully moves his hands to the Sebastian stuffed toy, making sure to make as little noise as possible. He flings the puppet up to life, moving the claws a bit to animate the little cartoon crab.

As best as he can, he makes sure to stay ducked down and out of sight, revealing only the puppet to Colton's eyes.

He has no idea if Colton is watching it or not, but clears his voice and does his best Samuel E. Wright impersonation, the voice actor for the little cartoon crab.

DAD (Voice Acting)

Hey there, Colton! Tell an old crab somethin' new, eh? How are ya feelin' today? How do YOU feel all cooped up in d'is little place?

Seconds tick by on the little clock by Colton's dresser. Dad's hopeful smile remains, keeping up the illusion. He wants to peek up but holds himself back till...

COLTON

Lonely.

Overwhelmed at hearing his son's voice, Dad drops one of the stuffed claws and immediately places his hand up to his mouth to conceal his weeping.

He takes several seconds to compose himself before continuing the conversation.

DAD (Voice Acting)

Well, let's go find your dad to play with d'en!

Colton giggles, seemingly unaware of his emotional father puppeteering this encounter.

Colton voice acts as well, leaning down to the puppet, facing him fully. He mimics Ariel's line, an almost perfect impersonation of her vocal pattern.

COLTON

Oh please, Sebastian. He would never understand.

Dad dares to peek up to see Colton's smiling face. The Sebastian puppet holding stiff as he thinks a moment.

Dad slowly lifts his head up, gliding up to a standing position as though Triton rising from the sea, his hand gripping a toy horse stick with Bullseye from Toy Story 2's head on it.

He looks over at Sebastian, barely moving his head as he puffs out his chest, trying to look big like the character.

DAD

And why not? I like to use my legs to go jumping and dancing, too!

He moves Sebastian around, voice acting the little puppet's shock.

DAD

(CONT'D) Your Majesty!

Colton's face lights up, laughing at the skit playing out.

DAD

Come on, let's go under the sea!

Dad scoops up Colton and flies him around, carrying him in a wave-like motion and singing only the tune of 'Under The Sea' as Colton's face has never been more expressive.

After a few moments, he sets Colton back down and pops the stuffed animal in his hand back up onto the bed.

Colton is fixated on the stuffed animal but transitions his gaze to Dad.

Dad is excited as anything, sitting in the happy moment, enjoying it.

Colton slowly crawls toward the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around his father's head.

Once again, he quotes Ariel's final line to her father in the movie.

COLTON

I love you, Daddy.

Overcome with tears, Dad embraces Colton back.

The music rises, playing the Finale of Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid: "Now we can walk, now we can run, now we can play all day in the sun! Just you and me, and I could be, part of your world."

EXT. BACKYARD - DAY

Music continues as Simon races after Colton, who is dressed like Aladdin, chasing him with a toy sword. Dad is pretending to be Iago.

He voice acts yet again, flapping the stuffed animal's wings.

DAD

Squawk! Catch that filthy street rat!

Dad chases the two boys as Mom sits on an outdoor table, a shawl draped over her head, pretending to be an undercover Jasmine.

MOM

Aladdin! Aladdin!

The family continues to play while the music concludes.

INT. AUTISM CONVENTION CENTER

Dad and Mom sit in the stands, clearly older as Simon adjusts his nice clothes. Mom reaches over and helps him, then turns to Dad who stops her hands from fiddling with his nice attire, too.

DAD

(Nervous)

No, no. Thank you. What if he freezes up? What if he spaces out and doesn't read his script?

MOM

He'll do fine, sweetie.

Mom gently places a hand on his knee. Dad grips it back for the needed support.

Suddenly, Colton, a fine young man now ascends up to the podium of the convention center.

Mom and Dad hold their breaths as they look up from their seats. Simon is actively excited, seeing his brother approach the stand.

Colton fidgets with papers, stares for a moment and blinks at the harsh lights on him.

Mom and Dad look a bit fearful.

Colton then closes his eyes, humming Under the Sea, and opens his eyes. He's suddenly animated with life.

A huge, almost unbelievable smile spreads across his face.

COLTON

Hello. My name is Colton. I'm the president of my special needs school's Disney Fan Club. We watch Disney movies. We study the characters' expressions to understand the world around us. I was asked to talk about how your child's obsessions can help them communicate.

Mom and Dad release the breath they were holding in for so long. They relax back, smiling in relief as Colton loses his focus and sees them in the crowd.

He eagerly waves, excited to see them as his brother waves back, enthusiastically encouraging the behavior of his brother.

COLTON

(Gasp)

Hi! I see you! Yay! Haha!

AUDIENCE

Awww.

The audience gives light chuckles at Colton's charming gesture.

COLTON (Addresses audience)

That's my Dad. Next to Mama and my big brother, Simon. He would... Ha... he would sing me Disney songs. Watch them a hundred- no! Thousands of times with me. Dad knew when I was feeling scared or lonely. He would... Well, you see, he had my friends that he would pull out from my toy-box. He... p-played with them to help me play, too.

Colton is going off-script, not making perfect eye-contact with anything, but his eyes race with his wandering thoughts.

COLTON (CONT'D)

I may not be too good with words, folks... Or speaking... Ha. Mama says I'm good. Dad says I'm better when I do a character's voice, ha!

The audiences chuckles again. Colton waits a moment for the sound to go away, shaken a bit by it.

COLTON (CONT'D)

Dad says I'm the best around! But I like when Dad does the acting... cause then I can play too.

They stare at one another, tenderly. Colton points to Dad.

COLTON (CONT'D)

A-And... and that's my dad! He's my best friend. Say hello!

AUDIENCE

Hello.

Dad, too overcome for words, simply mouths the greeting back and waves as Mom and Simon hold him in his joy.

The Audience gives a little round of applause before Colton looks back at his papers and awkwardly continues.

END.


End file.
